


This Time, He Kissed Him

by mothghost



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: During Canon, Other, this is like one scene that differs slightly from what's in the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothghost/pseuds/mothghost
Summary: A single scene, taking place in the City of Glass. Jace has just tossed Clary aside, screaming at her that she ruins everything. He has recently kissed Aline. Slight canon divergence where, in the scene when Jace tells Alec to kiss him, Alec does.





	This Time, He Kissed Him

“I know how you feel about me,” Jace said. “You don’t, though. You just like me because I’m safe. There’s no risk. And then you never have to try to have a real relationship because you can use me as an excuse.” Jace knew he was being cruel, and he hardly cared. Hurting people he loved was almost as good as hurting himself when he was in this kind of mood. 

“I get it,” Alec said tightly. “First Clary, then your hand, now me. To hell with you, Jace.” 

“You don’t believe me?” Jace asked. “Fine. Go ahead. Kiss me right now.” 

There was a moment of silence that rested, heavy between them, a moment of reckoning. Something like horror was creeping over Alec’s face, and Jace just  _ sat  _ there, looking as impassive as he always had. 

Alec stepped forward; there was a shift in Jace’s face— surprise? He hadn’t expected this, whatever  _ this  _ was. And then, before he could open his mouth to speak, Alec grabbed the back of his head, and their mouths were pressed together. It was, Jace thought with a kind of clinical disinterest, completely unexpected. 

He’d also never thought that he’d be kissing two people he had no interest in kissing in such a short amount of time.  _ Clary,  _ he thought, because  _ that  _ was who he’d rather have under his hands. Alec did not kiss like Clary. Alec did not feel like Clary. But oh, he’d  _ ruined  _ things with Clary. Things with Clary would  _ never  _ be the same. 

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be paying attention to this kiss, or if he was even surprised that it was still going on. He was going through the motions, much like he’d been doing with Aline, shifting here, shifting there, lifting his hand and running his thumb over whoever’s jaw it was he was kissing— Alec, right. Alec. He supposed he should probably remember that, considering that Alec had been looking at him like— well,  _ that—  _ for a long fucking time. It was definitely, he thought, a larger moment for the other boy. 

And then Alec was pulling back, and Jace was leaning on his elbows and looking up at him. He was fairly sure that the flat look was still there, even as he tried to school his features into something better. After a moment of what he was sure looked like constipated contemplation he let his expression fall back. 

“I told you,” Jace said, because the expression— the horror tinged expression— was now clearer on Alec’s face. “Despite my staggering good looks, you actually don’t like me that way. And if you’re blowing off Magnus, it’s not because of me. It’s because you’re too scared to tell anyone who you really love. Love makes us liars. The Seelie Queen told me that. So don’t judge me for lying about how I feel. You do it too.” He stood up. “And now I want you to do it again.” 

Alec’s face was stiff with hurt— from the kiss or the words, Jace couldn’t tell. “What do you mean?” 

“Lie for me.” Jace said.


End file.
